PROJECT SUMMARY The objective of the Developmental and Stem Cell Biology Training Program, for which this application is seeking continued support, is to provide scientific and academic training to pre-doctoral individuals from diverse backgrounds to pursue investigative careers and become future leaders in the biomedical and translational sciences. The Training Program is an integral but distinct part of the umbrella Weill Cornell Graduate School of Medical Sciences Program, which is jointly administered by the Weill Cornell Medical College and the Sloan-Kettering Institute. The program is inter-disciplinary and incorporates research programs in Developmental and Stem Cell Biology from four out of its five programs of study, including the BCMB Allied Program, Physiology, Biophysics & Systems Biology (PBSB), Neurosciences and Pharmacology. The Training Program includes 36 faculty members from both institutions with strong collective experience in academic research and training of pre- and post- doctoral students. The research interests in the Training Program are represented by the following six areas: Developmental Genetics, Patterning of Tissues and Organs, Stems Cells, Signaling in Development, Human Development and Disease, and Systems Biology. Eligible students are selected by the Program Director, the co-Director and the Executive Committee, based on their promise of excellence. The Training program includes a core curriculum of courses and three laboratory rotations in year-1, two signature courses, ?Principles of Developmental Biology? and ?Stem Cells?, a course on Biostatistics, and participation in program-specific student work-in progress presentations during years 2 to 5. Eligible trainees are selected for stipend and tuition support during years 3 and 4 of training. Trainees are mentored by the Program Director and co-Director, and they attend specialized Training Program events, including seminars by invited speakers, research-in-progress seminars, and Developmental Biology and Stem Cell Biology workshops and symposia. Since the start of funding period in 2010, 24 pre-doctoral trainees have been selected, nine of who are underrepresented minorities. Fourteen trainees have finished their Ph.D. degree and moved on to post-doctoral or medical training or to non-academic science careers. We have been able to select outstanding students, as demonstrated by their publication records. The Developmental and Stem Cell Biology Training Program includes 36 faculty mentors and 101 students, 43 of who are training grant- eligible students. To continue with providing training of students with a commitment to excellence, we seek support for a total of seven pre-doctoral students in their third and fourth year of training.